mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Peaca Dungeon
Peaca Dungeon is a subterranean maze located in northwestern Sen Mag Plateau. In Irish, peaca means sin. It teems with undead monsters, most of which are powerful and have advanced skills such as Chain Casting. Needless to say, Peaca Dungeon is the most challenging one in all of Erinn. It is not only suggested, but also expedient that one joins a large party in attempt to clear the dungeon. It is said by some that Peaca dungeon's creation is due to the Second Battle of Mag Tuireadh Peaca Normal General Info Drop Item: Any Item Number of Floors: 3 Visible Floors: None Notes: At least four people must be in the party and on the altar in order to enter the dungeon. Monsters * Regular Spawns ** Ghoul (Gray) ** Ghoul (Blue) ** Wight ** Coffin Mimic ** Treasure Mimic ** Cloaker ** Red Ghost ** Blue Ghost ** Vampire Bat ** Hallow Knight * Boss ** Demi Lich ** Black Ship Rat x1 Rewards * Gold (~17,000~) * Enchant Scroll ** Prefix: Simple/ Scrupulous / Extraordinary ** Suffix: Dark Cross / Viper / Eagle / Jackal / Raccoon Cub * Potions ** MP 50 Potion (x2) ** HP 50 Potion (x3) * Miscellaneous ** Magic Powder Basic General Info Drop Item: Peaca Basic Fomor Pass Number of Floors: 5 Visible Floors: None * Tiro appears in this dungeon even though it is a basic dungeon. Monsters * Regular Spawns ** Ghoul (Gray) ** Ghoul (Blue) ** Wight ** Coffin Mimic ** Treasure Mimic ** Ghost Cloaker ** Red Ghost ** Blue Ghost ** Vampire Bat ** Hallow Knight * Miniboss ** Giant Firefly x3 * Boss ** Banshee ** Hellcat x12 Rewards * Gold (15,000~20,000) * Enchants ** Prefix: Wyllow/Fundamental ** Suffix: Hard Peaca * Weapons ** Dragon Blade *** Prefix: Intricate / Moment / the Rich / Simple *** Suffix: Deadly Intermediate General Info * Drop Item: Peaca Intermediate Fomor Pass * Number of Floors: 5 * Visible Floors: None * Tiro appears in this dungeon. Monsters * Regular Spawns ** Agile Vampire Bat ** Broken Coffin Mimic ** Ghost King ** Blue Ghost King ** Red Ghost King ** Tired Ghost ** Pledged Hallow Knight ** Stubborn Wight ** Champion Ghost Cloaker ** Champion Cloaker ** Frail Cloaker ** Enraged Ghoul ** Weak Ghoul ** Ghast ** Red Ghast ** Blue Ghast * ' Miniboss Only on Floor 2 and 5' ** Giant Queen Moth x2 * Boss ** Red Ghast x3 ** Blue Ghast x3 ** Master Lich Rewards * Gold (~??~) * Enchant Scroll ** Prefix: Steel Needle ** Suffix: Hard Peaca / Flame * Potions ** MP 100 Potion (x?) ** HP 100 Potion (x?) ** Stamina 100 Potion (x?) * Weapons ** Dragon Blade *** Prefix: the Rich *** Prefix: Moment *** Suffix: Deadly * Equipment ** Targe Shield Arat Alchemy Society's Secret Lair General Info Drop Item: Secret Lair Pass Number of Floors: 1 Visible Floors: 1 Monsters * Coffin Mimic * Vampire Bat * Faint Cloaker * Wight (Weak) * Just Revived Ghoul * Tired Ghost